


Eloping

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 3 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "私奔到月球 elope to the moon - mayday + cheer chen"





	Eloping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Homophobia, angst with a happy ending I guess  
> Word Count: 781 words
> 
> How dare you make me do something like that to my OTP T__T  
> I really hope you'll like it because I hurt myself while writing this."

It had happened on a weekend when Kuroko’s parents were away on vacation. Kagami and him had decided to spend it together and had stayed in the blue-haired boy’s house because Nigô’s growth spurt had made it really difficult for him to comfortably fit in the redhead’s apartment. That evening, they had been too engrossed in their kiss to hear the entrance door unlocking and Nigô barking to welcome the familiar newcomers, and only realized how careless they had been when it was already too late.  
  
Kagami would probably never forget how it had played out. There had been no yelling but the disgust had been so obvious in their features and words that his guts had clenched at their violent speech when he hadn’t even been the main target. His boyfriend’s hand had tightened around the hem of his T-shirt and Kagami had straightened himself in response. He had made most of the talking, Kuroko only intervening to nod, confirming his words. It was the first time he had seen the blue-haired boy looking so fragile and when a final decision had been reached, he had grabbed his hand, half afraid that if he didn’t Kuroko would disappear from this world, and dragged him to his room.  
  
They hadn’t stayed much longer, only packing the essentials as quickly as possible. Kagami had put both his and Kuroko’s bags on his shoulders and they headed downstairs. The atmosphere was suffocating. The middle-aged couple was still there, sitting at the table, and deliberately turning their backs at them. Kuroko had stayed still for a moment, unsure before going to get Nigô’s blue plastic bowl and his food in the kitchen, and Kagami saw the two backs jolt when the boy passed near them. When he was back at the entrance, he called out to his dog who happily came to him, completely oblivious to the gravity of the situation. He slightly leaned forward to put the leash on his pet and when he was done, his eyes immediately went to the two motionless figures. Kagami saw him open his mouth and then closing him, not able to utter a word, and once again reached for his hand to squeeze it in support. He felt him squeeze back.  
  
“I’ll be coming tomorrow to get the rest of my belongings when nobody will be there..”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Thank you for everything.”  
  
He slightly bowed.  
  
“Goodbye.”  
  
They made their way to the door and then to the calm streets. The sun had already set without them noticing and they took the time to breathe in the cool air in this late summer night before heading to the train station. The journey was spent in silence. They hadn’t let go of each other but the few people who were still out paid them no mind. Once they had arrived in the safety of Kagami’s apartment, he had stiffened, dreading the moment Kuroko would lose it. However, the blue-haired boy just busied himself settling down and even Nigô had taken place on his usual spot near the couch. Kagami followed him in the room where he was already filling the wardrobe with his clothes, and he kept looked at him, waiting anxiously.  
  
“Kagami-kun, there is no need to monitor me. I’m fine.”  
  
He looked at him skeptically.  
  
“Really ?”  
  
Kuroko stopped to look back and indeed, he seemed much too serene for someone who had just been kicked out of his house by his own parents because of his sexuality.  
  
“I was always aware of their opinion on homosexuality so their reaction wasn’t a surprise. I’m sorry if that took you by surprise, I should have told you that before. It just didn’t seem necessary because I had never planned on coming out to them. I wasn’t prepared to confront them on this matter, I’m really thankful to you. You were so manly, Kagami-kun, I fell for you all over again.”  
  
He felt his cheek heat up and he nervously rubbed his neck, looking everywhere but at Kuroko.  
  
“But, are you sure ? I basically proposed to you there.”  
  
He heard a light chuckle that made his heart jump.  
  
“Of course, I’m sure Kagami-kun. I’ve known that you were the one I was going to spend to rest of my life with for some time, now. I wouldn’t have eloped with you otherwise.”  
  
He sensed him making his way to him and encircled his waist in his arms, burying his head in his chest.  
  
“It happened earlier than I had planned, but I’m all yours. Kagami-kun, will you take care of me and Nigô from now on?”  
  
Kagami hugged Kuroko back, slouching slightly in the process.  
  
“Of course, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
